universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Roxas
Entrance RTC Roxas walks out of a black portal that's also the exit spot in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and prepares for battle with his keyblade. Special Attacks Lawl Combat Neutral B - Spellcaster A little window appears over Roxas' head and will remain the longer you hold B. While it's out, you can choose a spell with the d-pad (up/down) and release B to cast it. Like in Dream Drop Distance, each spell can be used sparingly, and is able to be reused when 20 seconds pass, so don't waste your time retrying failed attempts. If you go a long time without using a spell, it shall be upgraded. There are 4 spells Roxas can cast: *Fire: shoots a fireball that homes in on the nearest opponent. **Fira: shoots a fireball straightforward, which shall cut through opponents. **Firaga: shoots a fireball in an arc, with slight homing capabilities. It'll explode on direct contact. *Blizzard: shoots a ball of ice that has a 1/3 chance of freezing the opponent. It's slow and will stop like Meen Magic deflected by IG's mirror. **Blizzara: shoots a ball of ice that shall fall down until it either dissipates or makes direct contact with someone. **Blizzaga: sets a mine that shall stay in place. It will explode when someone walks over it or hits it with fire-related attacks. *Thunder: casts a line of fast lightning bolts that are half as strong as Pikachu's thunder and can hit multiple targets. They stop when they hit a wall, container, or the edge of the stage. **Thundara: casts a field of bolts around Roxas, harming friends and foes. **Thundaga: casts a giant lightning bolt that does two hits. The first hit is when it's the bolt itself. The second hit is as a secondary radial attack from the epicenter. *Cure: heals 65% damage. (if Roxas has damage under that limitation, the rest is given to a teammate) **Cura: slowly heals Roxas over time for 30 seconds. **Curaga: heals Roxas entirely along with teammates in the same radius as Aya's mandrake's screaming. *Aero: shoots a gust of wind with certain homing capabilities. It shall do 9% slash damage. **Aerora: shoots a larger gust of wind that slowly stalks the opponents across the ground. **Aeroga: creates a huge whirlwind that sucks opponents and items towards Roxas. Side B - Skateboarding Roxas gets on his skateboard from Kingdom Hearts 2. On his skateboard, Roxas can dash, turn, and jump. Press B to do a kickflip, which racks up damage to anyone in the way of Roxas. Press side+B to do a 180-degree spin that hits anyone front and back. Press up+B to backflip off the board, sending it forward to hurt anyone or trip anyone moving. Press down+B to put it away. Some of these tricks can be done while airborne. Up B - Pixie Dust Roxas is sprinkled with pixie dust and gains the ability to fly for 4 seconds. While flying, you can steer Roxas in any direction with the analog stick and attack using the keyblade with B. In a timely manner, the keyblade swings can deflect projectiles in the certain direction the keyblade is swung in. Pressing A cancels the flight early. If this is done on land, you jump and then fly. Down B - Deflect/Counter Roxas does a spin and then holds his keyblade out in front of him. This has a double purpose: it can reflect projectiles when correctly timed and counter melee attacks when correctly timed. You can also use this to knock down opponents from behind. When that happens, a number of orbs falls down similar to Struggle. The number of orbs that fall out depends on how much damage the opponent's taken, and the color of them depends on the player. Each orb heals 1% damage upon being collected. Final Smash - Magic Hour Roxas gets out Oathkeeper and Oblivion and floats up after swinging them both upward to shoot the opponent up into the air. He then does a crazy fast combo that can get faster upon pressing A/B in a timely manner of each swing of each keyblade (A for Oathkeeper, B for Oblivion). Anyone that was near him after that is trapped in a field of magic pillars. Anyone who touches the pillars takes stun damage. Roxas then shoots magic pillars that are strong and fast at the trapped opponent(s). Ater about 2 dozen pillars shot, Roxas shoves off the opponent(s). EWBR Revival Neutral B - Whirlwind Swing Roxas enters a stance where he twirls both Oath Keeper and Oblivion. Tapping "B" will cause you to slash the Keyblades, dealing damage to near opponents nearby with decent knockback. If changed up during the stance, you're causing a blast of light to slice around yourself dealing rapid damage to any opponents under the extending reach. If players charged fully, you’re lashing out with the same attack as before, before sending out two pillars of light that rush to the ends of the platform you’re standing on. These pillars easily deal heavy damage with good knockback and push back. Side B - Dule Boat Roxas dash forward in the direction you’re facing, sending out a lens flare like effect. Once encounter your opponents, you can slash the opponents through by pressing B again. After a moment you pass back, the opponents receive delayed damage with good knockback. Up B - Clear Light Roxas jump into the air as he performs a rotating slash swing onto his opponents. This move deals rapid damage onto opponents who cross the swing. Once this move is used, you're moving into arches through the air before landing onto the ground, blasting light onto the ground. The light also deal damage, while it’s small, You can easily perform the instant landing by pressing the down while midair. Down B - Lunarsault Roxas perform a simple upward throw onto the air. If this connects with someone, you then perform a reversal attack as you slam the opponents downward in a meteor effect. The blow sends you upwards, and once mid-air, you can follow up this attack by creating a Beam Pillar directly below the opponents for good dealing damage with great damage. Thou the second part of the attack is only content if the opponents remain buried for a long time. Final Smash - Event Horizon Roxas levitate off the ground as a rotating array of Beam Pillars surround him. Afterward, both of Roxas’s Keyblade emit a blade of pure light around them as they touch back down to the stage. The Beam Pillars shatter, absorbing inside you and causing a glow protective to arrive inside of you. During this time, you’re complete invincible in this state, having a greater increase in stats and is shielding from any projectile attack. This Final Smash ended around 12 seconds, so make this Final Smash matter. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ah!" KOSFX2: "Unh!" Star KOSFX: *groans* Screen KOSFX: "No!" Taunts Up: licks some sea-salt ice cream Sd: *laughs* Dn: "Nice try!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. RTCs 2. (in tag-team mode) has some sea-salt ice cream with his teammate(s) 3. "Well, that should do it." Failure/Clap: Bent down Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Roxas is depicted as a spiky blonde-haired teenager with blue eyes. As a civilian he wears a white jacket along with a black shirt and black trousers. As a member of Organization XIII, Roxas also wears a black coat that covers most of his body including his head. His weapon is the Keyblade known as Kingdom Key (キングダムチェーン Kingudamu Chēn?, Kingdom Chain), resembling a classic skeleton key, with a long silver keychain extending from the hilt, and a Mickey Mouse token on the end of the keychain, but the player is able to modify it during Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days using different keychains. Roxas also becomes able to dual-wield Keyblades after leaving the Organization, and exclusively uses the Oathkeeper (約束のお守り Yakusoku no Omamori?, lit. "Oath's Charm"), whose shaft displays two hearts, and its hilt bears two angel wings, and the Oblivion (過ぎ去りし思い出 Sugisarishi Omoide?, lit. "Passing Memories"), whose hilt guard bears a pair of downward bat wings and the teeth represent the kanji for "darkness" (闇) along with the length of it baring a chain design. Roxas' personality significantly changes across the series due to the fact that when first introduced, he appears with fake memories that make him believe he is a common teenager and spends most of his time with his friends. When learning that he is Sora's Nobody and remembering his past, Roxas gives up his existence so that Sora could continue existing, but still expresses happiness for his fate. During his time in the Organization, Roxas develops a calmed personality based on the experiences he has as a result of having no memories of a previous life unlike other Nobodies. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square-Enix Category:Heros Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Male Category:Human Category:ARC Favorites Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Lawl Battle Combat Category:Playable Characters (LBC) Category:Starter Characters (LBC) Category:Offensive (LBC) Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Anti Heros Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Nobodies Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Echo Fighters Category:Possible Lawl X characters Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls